This Invention relates to a flashlight. In particular, the invention is concerned with a versatile flashlight for use in different environments such as emergency environments where a flashlight may need to be supported on the clothing of a user.
Different flashlight configurations are known. It is also known to have flashlights where the angular relationship of the head is different to the longitudinal direction of the barrel, the barrel normally housing batteries for the flashlight. Flashlights with the angular relocated head on its own or with the longitudinally located head may be more limited in their versatility than is desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile flashlight.